


Benkaru Ficlet Challenge

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, benkaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For empresshoshisato's tumblr Benkaru challenge.  Will probably all be fluff ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Night

“You ready yet?”

“Almost, almost.”

Hikaru Sulu fastened up his outfit and gave his hair one last brush out of his eyes.  It honestly left very strange to wear formal clothing that wasn’t his dress uniform.

Ben stuck his head through the door and Hikaru laughed.  “Yes dear, I’m coming.”

“Good, because trust me, you’re going to _love_ this.”

“Oh?  Now you’ve got me intrigued,” said Hikaru, turning off the light and kissing Ben on the cheek.  “Do I get a hint?”

Ben’s eyes were sparkling.  “Let’s just say there are some unexpected benefits of living in artificial gravity.”

—

True to Ben’s word, the performance was one that never could have taken place planetside.  The timing behind the gravity generator’s shifts in direction were almost interesting enough to distract Hikaru from the actual performers, who were using the conflicting gravity fields to perform otherwise-impossible aerial stunts.  Currently, the field were forming a kind of gravity vortex that was spinning both the performers and a glowing cloud of brilliant purple gas around an invisible point.

“What do you even call them?” he whispered to his husband without taking his eyes off the performance.  “Dancers?  Acrobats?  Synchronized swimmers?

“I think they prefer ‘gravometric performance artists’,” Ben whispered back.  “But was I right or was I right?”

“I wonder how fencing would work in that…”

Ben stifled a laugh and knocked him on the arm.  “Obsess later.  Watch now.”

And the performers were just diving into a set of interlocking figure eight patterns as the swirling clouds shifted from purple to red and fiery orange, so that advice was not at all difficult to follow.

—

“And then, when they—!”

“Whoa there!”  Ben grabbed Hikaru’s sleeve and pulled it away from the lit candle in the center of their table.  “Let’s not have date night end with an emergency sick bay visit this time, hmm?”

Hikaru paused his excited recap midbreath, and then let the rest out in an embarrassed chuckle.  “You sure?  Last time was so much fun, though.”

Ben made an exaggerated gesture of surrender, but he was trying not to laugh.  “All right then, knock yourself out.  But I’m making sure you go to the Enterprise if you do.”

“….on second thought, let’s just have dessert.”

“A much better idea,” said Ben, and tapped in their order on the table’s menu.

“I still want to try gravity-altered fencing, though…”

“ _Later_.”

“…ok.”

 


	2. Day 2: Fluffy Kisses

It was a game they had started to play. Exactly who had started it was a matter of some debate, and when that had been neither of them could remember.

“Hey! I already got elbow!”

“That was the outside of my elbow. This is the inside of yours. Totally different.”

Hikaru grabbed Ben’s arm again and planted another kiss on the inside of his elbow to prove his point. “See?”

Ben laughed and ruffled Hikaru’s hair with his free hand. “All right, you can have the point,” he said. “But only if I can—”

He darted in and planted a kiss on the corner of Hikaru’s left eyebrow.

“Oh, now that just wasn’t fair.”

Ben flashed a grin. “You really gonna call me on it?”

Hikaru put on his best ‘don’t test me’ face, which only served to turn Ben’s giggles into convulsions of laughter.

“…no,” said Hikaru finally, and then stole a point and a kiss from Ben’s pinkie finger.

—

It was a game they couldn’t play when they were apart, but they did their best.

Hikaru smiled at the vidscreen that framed his husband and little girl. “How’s my little one?” he said.

“Daddy, Papa says you get to feed the space plants and they have plants here and I got to go see them and I had a dream that there was a giant space plant only it was friendly an she asked in I wanted to go visit you and I said yes and it rolled me up in a leaf and…” Demora broke off and looked contemplative. “And then some more things happened and then I woke up.”

“Wow, that sounds exciting!” Hikaru swallowed back a tickle in his throat that was three parts homesickness and one part guilt. “I’m afraid none of my space plants are big enough—or friendly enough—for that, though.”

There was a slight beep, letting them know the relay was almost out of range.

“Hey, I’ll call again as soon as I can, ok?” said Hikaru. “You be good for your Papa, ok?”

Demora considered that carefully. “Ok.”

“I promise to be good too,” said Ben. “For…someone. Not you though.”

Hikaru’s lips twitched. “Fair enough. I make no such promises, though.”

“I’m counting on it.” Ben kissed the back of his own knuckles and blew it into space. “Until the next relay, then.”

Hikaru kissed his fingertips, touched it to the tip of his nose, and blew it back. “Until then.”


End file.
